


Touring the Stars

by Ottermouse



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Gestures, sad but hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Ryan is the subject of another of Jane and Levi's "ideas" and it actually goes right?





	Touring the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about Ryan and Akmazian's kiss but wasn't quite sure how to do it, and then I heard the song Getaway by Mother Mother. Highly recommend y'all give that song a listen ;)

When Ryan woke up, it was to the familiar-but-not-familiar sound of an old, clunky engine and heavy footsteps echoing throughout metallic walls.

“Uh, where am I?” he asked out loud. He was lying down on his back- not on the floor, but something cushiony.

“The _ Silent Storm_, of course.” That awful Texan accent answered him, and he held back a groan.

“Clearly. Why?” Ryan remained where he was, asking his questions to the ceiling.

“Well, your uh, ‘friends’ were worried that you were getting too stressed, but you unsurprisingly refused to take a vacation, so they asked me to help out.” The Akmazian had now stepped close enough to come into Ryan’s view. 

“So you drugged and kidnapped me?”

“Technically that was your nurse and royal saucier. They didn’t let me in on that part of the plan, just dumped your unconscious body into my arms and held me at gunpoint. I honestly wasn’t so worried about that as much as whatever ‘Jane-squared’ is.”

“Great, sounds just like them,” Ryan droned. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “Wait- what about Morpheus-”

“I’m sure your co-workers will take good care of him.”

“Oh, no no no, you don’t know them as well as I do.”

“I know them just fine, and your cat is in good-enough hands. I promise. You’re supposed to relax during this vacation.”

“Like I could relax with you around.”

  
“Hey! That hurt my feelings!”

  
“I’m amazed that you even have any at this point,” Ryan muttered under his breath. He got up from the cot and looked out of the small viewport in the room. “So… _ where _ are we?”

“Right now, we’re in the Arcturus system. Planning on taking you on a galactical tour.”

“Nice idea, but I’ve already been to plenty of star systems.”

“_Been _ there, sure, but have you ever actually taken it in?” The Akmazian came up behind Ryan, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Taken the time to just let the beauty and awe of all these planets and stars consume you?”

“I…” Ryan gazed out at the immense space that lay beyond the thick panels of glass. Bright stars littered the deep, penetrating darkness, planets near and far, in their many different sizes and adornments. “I haven’t, actually. This is… unexpectedly thoughtful.”

“Well, when it comes to you, I don’t mind pulling all the stops-”

“You said Jane and Levi tossed me in here without prior warning.”

“-regardless of the circumstances.”

Ryan turned away from the window to face the Akmazian. “Either way, thanks. I think I might actually enjoy myself.”

“I’m a way you could enjoy yourself,” Akmazian muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing! Just glad you’re taking this so well.”

“With everything that’s happened this last cycle, I could take an armored bear breaking into the infirmary with Jane riding on its back screaming bloody murder in stride.”

“You are quite the trouble magnet, aren’t you?”

“You say that like you aren’t all trouble. Besides, I think you’re mistaking me for literally everyone else in my social circle- I’m just trying to live my life, and somehow I always get wrapped up in _ their _ shenanigans.”

“None of them are here, though, so just enjoy the view, Ryan. I know I will.”

“My eyes are up here.”

* * *

Despite his initial reservations, Ryan found that he was genuinely having a nice, relaxing time. Akmazian had taken him to some utterly breathtaking systems. He never even knew that planets could be _ that _ purple, or have _ that _ many rings, or be so small. Wanted terrorist or not, he certainly knew his space scenery and trivia. Every new star system they reached came with a plethora of interesting historical or scientific facts from his travelling partner.

So Ryan found himself spending most of his time in the small observation deck, gazing out the large glass panel that made up the entirety of one of the walls. He realized that even with the numerous times he’d been on ships in his youth, it’d been decades since he’d ever really sat and taken it all it. To let himself feel like a little dot in the large expanse of this beautiful, all-consuming universe.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” The door behind him squeaked open, and the Akmazian stepped up besides Ryan.

“Yeah,” he replied. “It’s breathtaking.”

Akmazian turned to look at the doctor. His face glowed and his eyes sparkled, corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly.

“You’re breathtaking,” he murmured.

Ryan let out a short puff of breath, before nudging him in the side with his elbow. Akmazian didn’t know if he should interpret that as a response to his flirtation, or a dismissal, so he kept any reactions at bay as they both continued to look out the window.

Then, the pirate felt something jostle his hand. He kept still, thinking he imagined it when he felt it again. Only this time, fingers intertwined with his. His head jolted in Ryan’s direction in shock, but the other was still staring out at space, grin across his face. He felt his hand be squeezed. 

He couldn’t help his reaction then. Akmazian was absolutely, positively giddy, standing up a bit straighter before squeezing back. Ryan didn’t seem to want to go further, and regardless of how long and how much he’d wanted this, Akmazian didn’t want to scare Ryan away or make him change his mind.

They stood there together in silence, hands clasped as they let the beautiful spectacle of the galaxy fill their vision. Akmazian wished that the moment would stretch on forever.

It was Ryan who ended up breaking the spell, letting out a sigh of contentment before turning his whole body to face the other. Akmazian followed suit once he noticed.

The doctor took his free hand and used it to cup the other’s cheek. The comforting warmth and pressure of it making Akmazian melt under the touch.

Then Ryan stepped forward and kissed him.

It was short and sweet, but Akmazian still found himself blushing. His heart soared up into his throat and he felt like he was floating in zero gravity.

He moved in closer, chests bumping as his hands curled around Ryan’s waist. He kissed back and it felt absolutely amazing.

Now, Ryan had kissed people before. He’d kissed people he was super into before. But none of them compared to this. It wasn’t just that Akmazian was a man, it wasn’t just that he was a wanted, alleged terrorist and there was a bit of a ‘forbidden romance’ aspect to it. No, it was neither of those things. Instead, kissing him felt like succumbing to the urge that had been scratching him for months and it felt spectacular to just… give in. 

They kissed. And kissed and kissed and kissed again. They were the center of the entire universe and there was nothing that could stop them.

When at last they pulled away, Akmazian couldn’t help but begin to laugh joyfully.

“What’s so funny?” Ryan asked as he laughed in response.

“It’s just that-” Akmazian ran his hands up and down Ryan’s arms, ending the motion by loosely clasping their hands together. “I actually _ was _ planning this. Not in exactly the way it turned out, of course, we have fewer candles and rose petals than I had in mind.”

“Was Jane and Levi kidnapping me also a part of that oh-so-great plan?”

“Well, I was hoping that you would come willingly, but if it had come down to it…”

Ryan gave him a stern, unamused look.

“Either way, I was planning on asking you out on a date in a few weeks. I was going to try and… woo you, or whatever it is kids’re calling it these days.”

“You were going to ‘woo’ me using your janky, old, beaten-ass ship and the stars?” Ryan said flatly.

“I mean, you kissed me, so I’d say it was successful.”

“I guess it was.” Ryan looped his hands around Akmazian’s neck. “How many more days until we’re back at Eos 10?”

“At the pace we’re going… three days? But that can be turned into one if you really want-”

“I am in no rush to get back.” Ryan kissed him, deep and slow. “And, I have a couple of ideas of how to pass the time… if you’re interested.”

Akmazian let out a heavy, heated breath. “Oh, I am_ definitely _ interested.”

* * *

“We’re only an hour out from the station, now,” Akmazian said as he examined the navigation panel, tracking their course.

Ryan came up behind him, hugging and kissing the back of his neck. Akmazian turned and returned the embrace.

“These past few days have been wonderful and, dare I say it, stress relieving. Of course, there was that bit where we had to outrun the Halari, but overall I’d give it a solid eight-point-five out of ten.” Akmazian laughed in response. “It’s good to see that Jane and Levi’s ideas can actually work once in a blue moon.”

Something in Ryan’s expression faltered after saying that, and Akmazian suddenly felt a cold sense of dread fill him.

“Why do I feel like you’re about to put a ‘but’ at the end of all of this?”

Ryan sighed. “Because as amazing as this all has been, it shouldn’t continue once we’ve landed.”

Akmazian frowned, eyebrows knitted in confusion. “Ryan, I-”

“You’re technically still a wanted criminal, and shouldn’t even _ be _ on the station. I don’t want to sacrifice your safety- and don’t you start arguing with me, you _ know _ this would increase your chances of getting caught.”

“But I have a disguise!”

“Robin Hood is literally the worst disguise! It’s as bad as all of Levi’s disguises combined! Look, for some reason, it feels like everybody on the station likes to get into my business, and if we’re seen together often- disguise or not- they’re going to start snooping around and asking questions.”

“So tell them the truth! We don’t need to make this a whole charade. Maybe people seeing us together will make them more open to believing that I had nothing to do with that set up-”

“Or it’ll make people start trusting _ me _ less and try to get insufficient medical care from some other, less qualified doctor!”

Akmazian took a step back from Ryan, rubbing his forehead. “Okay, okay, we’ll do it your way. Just- just promise me that you’ll wait. That you won’t let anyone else have your heart.”

“Akmazian…” he says it quietly, solemnly. “It’s already yours.”

Ryan carefully lifted his arm, unsure if the other would push him away or not. He was able to place his hand on his shoulder and squeeze it without any fuss. The other took his hand and kissed the backs of the curled fingers before letting go.

Akmazian straightened himself, letting a breath of acceptance exit his nose.

“I’m still going to flirt with you.”

“And I’m still going to be vague and dismissive in response.”

“Good.”

"Good.”

Akmazian couldn't help himself, giving Ryan one last sweet kiss before preparing the _ Silent Storm _ to dock.


End file.
